The Return Of The King
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: This is not about The Hobbit... But the title does explain the plot. This has implications of X/L and it's about the dragons and a certain Mazoku... read it believe me ^_^ (NEW CHAPTERS!)
1. Chapter 1: Return of the King

Summary: A sorcerer attempts to bring back the water dragon king, but will Lina allow him to do so at such an unusual price

Summary: A sorcerer attempts to bring back the water dragon king, but will Lina allow him to do so at such an unusual price?

****

The Return Of The King

Chapter 1: 

Let the Plot Begin

All was peaceful and silent on the bright summer day in the Valley of the Dragons. It was a perfectly normal day. Except for the strange hooded figure that walked up the narrow path to the plateau of land which would give any person a good look into the valley. 

"I am bored Milgazia... I don't wish to learn another language today... I want to see things! Go out! Have an adventure! Like that short tempered, flat chested, human chick." Milgazia suppressed a smile, not too much though. Milcorius continued as his young mind went on impatiently, "Can't we ever leave the valley?"

"NOOOOO!!!!" The entire valley seemed to reverberate with Milgazia's anguished cry. "Milcorius we must NEVER leave the valley, if we did the Mazoku would slay us all with out a second thought. You were not even a hatchling when the Fall of Monsters War occurred. You have no idea how dangerous Mazoku are and how fast they would be to kill us off."

Milcorius' disdainful look stirred the deepest fear in Milgazia's heart. This new generation of Ryuzoku, the younger ones, who had not participated in the war, could not even imagine the carnage wrought by a select few monsters, especially a certain lavender haired one.

Fortunately Milgazia was saved from having to give a long boring lecture by Milcorius' attentions shifting like the sands of a desert from him to another spot.

"Hey!" Milcorius' voice sounded, "There's a stranger in the valley! Let's go to him, I heard a riddle from the sphinx once! If he can't answer it we'll eat him!"

Milgazia gave a disgusted groan and let out a mumbled word that sounded something like 'Hatchlings' as he wondered if Milcorius was really half Mazoku.

Gracefully they glided on golden wings as the stranger began walking onto the flat area of land. The man seemed unperturbed by their appearance. As they landed on the ground sand swirling below them the man stood his ground as his cape swirled around him in an array of black and purple.

As they landed Milgazia immediately recognized this figures scent. Fear coursed through his soul like water through a sieve, he knew that once he had unconditionally given into him for the first time, the damned Mazoku would return again.

By the queen dragon mother, what did he want now? Would the demands stop? Would they ever stop? He had no choice than and he had none now. And it was worse for Milcorius who was one the youngest, headstrong, impulsive dragons, and NOW he's going to meet the destroyer of their race. Milcorius may act foolishly and without thought, he would die most likely.

Milgazia had no intention of losing his only son to this Mazoku. Especially since his wife's life was slain by the same demon that had entered their valley.

As his foolish son was about to move forward, Milgazia stepped in front of him holding out his arm to keep Milcorius back.

"Well Beast Master Xellos, what do you wish of us today?" his voice was ice cold as he spoke the name and even colder when asking what the duty may be.

Milcorius' voice spoke out in shock yet anger, "Forget the riddle Dragon Beef Master Xel-loser!"

Milgazia with lightening speed in a micro-second analyzed the tactical situation before him and correctly concluded that with all luck, and the blessings of the gods, all tactical vantages, all possible flukes of incredible luck, that he and his son, were irrevocably dead, including every dragon in the valley.

There was one chance that at least this time Xellos would know he had been in a fight, Milgazia breathed in deeply and within his throat the magical flames hotter than the fires of the abyss ignited. All his energy was being put into one final strike.

( I bet you guys think its gonna be a real short story don't ya? )

Suddenly the lavender haired man, wrapped up in his cloak, staff in left hand, tossed the cape open in a single fluid motion revealing his yellowish-beige tunic and deep black pants with brown boots. On his side was a leather bag. His staff was nearly his size and at the top was a circular stone, swirling a chaotic blood-red color. His eyes were a slitted amethyst color and were open, showing his twisted amusement at what lay before him.

Milgazia had seen Xellos before but the one thing that he had never witnessed before, on ANY Mazoku was a familiar red oval gem embedded in his forehead.

"You can call me, Copy- Xellos." The figure said.

Milgazia choked as he clenched his jaws shut, flames squirted out the side of his mouth, his cheeks puffed out to the size of his body, jets of black sulfurous smoke shot forth from his clenched nostrils around his ears, his eyes expanded to about ten feet wide and he rolled on the ground, falling backwards choking and gagging.

Milcorius blinked, "Wait-- Your not the real thing?" he ignored his choking sire beside him.

"Well I uhh--guess you could say that." Copy-Xellos said, sporting a large sweat drop.

Milcorius quickly sprang to his fathers' side as Milgazia righted himself, with the palm of his claw, he slapped his fathers back, releasing flames to the sky. 

"Gee dad, that looked like that hurt."

"No-- *GASP* kidding-- *hack hack*. " Milgazia's mind reeled not merely because of his having to swallow his own breath-weapon in an instant, but for the ramifications of this development. 

Either Xellos was playing the ultimate practical joke or some human sorcerer had dared to clone a Mazoku. If the monster race knew about this, that sorcerer's life expectancy would be that of a candle in the wind.

The copy continued, "I represent a humble sorcerer of moderate talent, who for the time being shall remain nameless. I trust that you can appreciate this sire, he does not wish, as of yet, gain the enmity of the entire monster race by cloning a Mazoku. He wishes to undertake a perilous quest. He wishes to resurrect The Water Dragon King. I am here as proof that he can do this."

Milgazia looked at him "But the only way to resurrect the Water Dragon King would be to sacrifice the power of a true monster. Who does your master want to sacrifice?" 

The copy looked at him.

"Beast Master Xellos of course."


	2. Chapter 2: Lina's Birthday

*****************

*****************

****

Chapter 2:

Lina's Birthday

*****************

The burning candles slowly began to melt as everyone held their breath.

"Miss Lina your supposed to make the wish and blow out the candles so we don't have to eat waxy cake..." Amelia whined.

"Gee Amelia having a rock epidermis has not made your skin any thicker."

"MISS LINA! You promised not to tease me about that anymore!"

Amelia had been training with Zelgadis who was sharpening her skills with earth shamanism spells and tragically Amelia, royal princess of Seyrune had likewise messed up, i.e. royally, a golem spell. With the slightly unsightly side effect of having a stone skin spell, cast upon herself. Her alabaster marble skin, onyx hair, and sapphire eyes and dark lips gave her.... An exotic look. 

They were outside on a nice clear summer's day at a picnic table away from town, but not too far. Lina was wearing a green sundress and Amelia was wearing a yellow one. Gourry was in shorts and a T-shirt, and Zel wore pants and a white short sleeved shirt. Filia was wearing a blue dress that was long but had short sleeves.

Lina rolled her eyes and turned back to the cake she finally found her wish...

I wish my body would grow so I could have a bigger ch--

Her wish was cut off by the sudden appearance of Xellos. And I do mean sudden.

He stood right next to her as he teleported in. That isn't what surprised her. The fact he teasingly glomped her saying 'happy birthday', did. She let out a screech and doing what any normal human would do, she jumped ten feet in the air punching him off her. Problem was things didn't work out as well as she had planned.

By the time the screaming, yelling and tumbling had stopped, everything was ruined. Lina and Xellos were decorated in cake lying in a heap on the table which was broken in half, Amelia was soaked in punch, Gourry had been knocked unconscious by a flying ceramic bowl, and Zelgadis and Filia had once again proven their intelligence.

They were encased in a shield and were dry, clean, and laughing there heads off.

"MY CAKE!!!!" Lina's scream shook the surrounding trees. 

"My ears..." Xellos whined pathetically.

"Get offa me you freaking fruitcake!!!" she desperately tried to remove him from her person and only ended up in making it worse.

Xellos smiled in sick amusement and she did the only thing a poor innocent maiden would do when taken advantage of....

"FIREBALL!!!!!"

_BOOM!!! _


	3. Chapter 3: A Painful Lesson

*****************

*****************

****

Chapter 3:

A Painful Lesson

*****************

"Owwwiiieee..." Lina whimpered as Amelia began healing her.

"Well it's not my fault you went and fireballed Mr. Xellos, while he was on top of you Ms. Lina. Honestly you should of realized that him being right on top of you..." Amelia blushed furiously as she thought about Ms. Lina and Mr. Xellos" compromising positions. "...It would get you too." 

"Shut up." Lina glared off to the side.

"I think she enjoyed it more than she'll ever let us know..." Xellos suddenly appeared behind Lina as he spoke. Amelia let out a gasp of shock and Lina started chanting a spell under her breath.

Xellos realizing that the inn being blasted would probably be a bad thing did what he always did to get Lina's mind off track from destruction or questions....

He bent over and using his hand lifted up her chin and lowered his head down, much to Lina's shock... And kissed her.

"Happy Birthday." he smiled down at her an inch from her face.

Lina's eyes had widened in sheer shock and she didn't move at all. She was as still as a person could ever get. 

Amelia had fallen over in shock wide eyed at the whole scenario before her.

"I'll just leave you two alone..." she dashed out of the room before Lina could protest.

Xellos smiled at this and for more than just the reason of annoying her, kissed her again deepening it much to poor shell-shocked Lina's surprise, and leaving her breathless, surprised, and confused disappeared before she did something regrettable.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Dingbats and Dragons

Chapter4.html NKSD Normal NKSD 3 5 2001-11-08T04:28:00Z 2001-11-08T04:29:00Z 1 509 2905 North Kitsap School District 24 5 3567 9.3821 
    
    *****************
    
    Chapter 4
    
    Of Dingbats and Dragons
    
    *****************
    
     " 'The time has come,' the walrus said, 
    
     'To talk of many things..." 
    
    - Lewis Carroll, 'Alice in Wonderland'
    
     Milgazia and Milcorius resumed human shape to stand before the trickster priests copy. Milgazia stood at six foot four and his blonde hair reached his priestly robes. His son wore a white and gold outfit also, but it was an apprentice robe. He had green eyes and blonde hair also which reached his shoulders and stood at five foot nine. 
    
     Milgazia looked at copy Xellos disdainfully, "It may be your master is either foolish or suicidal enough to attempt the utter destruction of one of its greatest members of the Mazoku race. However, I do not feel like gambling with the lives of my clan and family. What is to keep us from telling the Mazoku of your presence and just retiring from at best, a pyhrric victory?"
    
     "Because you have so much to gain." copy Xellos replied. "To have the Water Dragon King back, with all his power, would mean a significant shift in the balance of power between the monsters and the Gods. That no one would dare attack you."
    
     "No one save one." Milgazia retorted.
    
     "Ahh but he's going to be too dead to care..." Copy shrugged and smiled sweetly.
    
     "I like dead Mazoku with barbeque sauce. Lets fry his a--" Milcorius' speech was cut off.
    
     SMACK!!!
    
     Milgazia's hand 'lovingly' smited his son's cranium to shut him up. And having gained great wisdom from this, Milcorius decided to shut up.
    
     Copy Xellos sweat dropped, "Milgazia-san, is this hatchling of yours half Mazoku?"
    
     "At this point I'm ready to believe it..." he sighed disgustedly.
    
     To smooth the waters, Xellos continued on as if nothing had happened, "And besides your grace, I don't believe you have regular diplomatic channels to the Mazoku race. You could send a messenger, and perhaps the Mazoku would honor the white flag of truce... or perhaps not... if your messengers were in fact to survive long enough to deliver their message before being captured and destroyed, you certainly wouldn't hear about it. You really don't want any dragon of yours to suffer days of torment just because of us would you? Is Xellos really worth a death of one of your own people?" he smiled insolently. "And if you think about it, in doing that, you only would bring unwanted attention to your... peaceful little valley..."
    
     "But what is your master getting out of this?!" Milcorius demanded.
    
     Milgazia actually allowed himself to smirk slightly as the ironic thought ran through his head, 'The little sniper actually has some brains... will wonders never cease?' But his son had brought to mind a good point, he thought to himself. Humans always have their price. Some hunted the dragons for treasure, fames, magic, and even knowledge. What would his masters price be for such a ... unique demand? Milgazia's gaze hardly wavered from the copy priest as he thought out all the unanswered questions.
    
     "My master needs your help to set up the apparatus necessary to perform the ceremony. His reward will be, the eternal fame, from having been part of such an amazing feat of sorcery. After all isn't that the only way for a human to gain true immortality?"

It was then a suspicion occurred to Milgazia; it was a funny thing that he should mention immortality....


	5. Chapter 5: A Mazoku Scorned

Chapter5.html NKSD Normal NKSD 3 3 2001-11-08T04:19:00Z 2001-11-08T04:19:00Z 2 816 4655 North Kitsap School District 38 9 5716 9.3821 

*****************

**Chapter 5:**

**A Mazoku Scorned…**

*****************

Later after Lina had recovered from severe shock, and the party place had been cleaned up, Xellos re-appeared.

Lina glared at his re-appearance and snapped, "Ok Xellos what do you want now?"

'_The best hidden lies are hidden between two truths..._' he thought to himself. "There is a concern in the Mazoku hierarchy. We fear that someone in the lower tiers may be attempting to work their way up through the ranks."

"So you're saying some low level muckety muck has gotten too big for his britches, and might be displacing middle management dudes like yourself."

Xellos refrained from sputtering and he opened his eyes momentarily in a somewhat indignant manner. _'Mid-- Middle management?!? Hardly--- but best not to say much. Let her think what she will I suppose...',_ "I suppose you could say that...." he sweat dropped slightly.

"So what?" said Gourry, "Everybody wants to get ahead, make more money, buy their puppies more treats—"

"Oh, puppies are so CUTE!" exclaimed Filia

'_I'm going to get Zellas for this!_ ' Xellos thought to himself.

"You twit! The monster race doesn't just advance like a salesman making manager, you have to KILL those you replace!" Lina yelled.

"Oh-h!" said Gourry understanding about five minutes later.

"But wait a minute--- for a low level monster, to increase his strength to have his power match his rank would require immense power." Amelia replied.

"Power he would get from absorbing the essence of his boss' energy." Zelgadis noted. "But he would need to become stronger before doing that, maybe through necromantic means."

"Death" said Lina before Gourry got too confused, "He or she might have to kill a lot of people to do that."

Filia's face fell. She knew from tales told to her by Amelia, the evil and terror that high-level monsters could do, what would a lower level one do to obtain the exalted state of being a high level monster? How much negative energy would be required? Would another town like Sairaag be sacrificed?

"In order for a low level monster to be advanced, they would have to cause immense pain and suffering. We're not talking about killing just a town or village, but a very large city in one of the most slow and torturous ways possible. Just to harvest the negative energy required." she argued out, worry laced her tone of anger.

"Oh how altruistic of you Mr. Xellos! Caring about the lives and happiness of so many people! Showing that life is truly wonderful! And people WERE meant to be happy!" said Amelia.

Xellos visibly blanched and inwardly felt his stomach wrench, and would have been thought of as nausea had he been human. 

"Amelia I don't think the monster race has suddenly become a bunch of philanthropists. I just think Xellos doesn't want to get run over in some lower level monster's quest to advance. After all Xellos, isn't that the way lower monsters become greater ones? Save you of course..." she grinned 'sweetly' at him.

_'I'll get you for that later girl...'_ he thought darkly. "Of course Miss Lina." he forced out through gritted teeth. 

Gourry then spoke, "So uh, do you know who we're looking for?"

"Of course he doesn't know." Zelgadis growled, "If he did, he wouldn't have us doing his dirty work for him. We're the targets aren't we Xellos?" he glared off to the priest who kept his smiling facade up.

_'You know you hang around a group too much when they actually begin to figure out the shit you're pulling on them...'_ Xellos mentally noted to himself.

"Oh I get it!" said Gourry. "We're going to go around with you until somebody tries to kill us so you can figure out who it is!" Gourry's face grimaced as his brain finally caught up to where his mouth was a moment later. "HEY!"

"No way in hell I'm about to be used as bait for his dirty work! The services of a sorcerery genius, such as myself, do not come cheap." Lina held up an abacus that had all the beads on the higher scale. Amelia's kingdom didn't even have that much. Nor had it ever.... Amelia noted.

"Don't you all want to prevent the destruction of mankind?" asked Xellos, sporting a large sweat drop. 

"Of course!" said Amelia and Filia. Who immediately pulled out bright pink pom-poms and gave a cheer that would do any High School team proud. 

Xellos' head fell. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Cept one problem Xell, until they reach a certain level, which they aren't at yet, us humans are safe. It's YOUR ass on the line right now. Not OURS. Why should we save humanity when right now it's YOU who needs saving?" Lina grinned.

If looks could kill, she would have been a pile of ashes. "I might.... Be aware, of the location of another sword of light..." he trailed off suggestively to the comment.

"Might?" said Lina, "After all your fake protection items, spells--"

"And Claire Bibbles." Zelgadis added, somewhat nastily.

"I want a GUARANTEE that you actually KNOW." she finished. 

"Well..." said Xellos, "I suppose we can always agree on the aforementioned price if we don't find the sword of light..."

Zelgadis grinned for once, remembering the ninety million gold piece statue he once tried to buy from her.

Lina's eyes widened in shock. "Well shoot the horses and milk the cows! What are we staying around here for! Where's this monster supposedly at?"

"As you already have figured out, I don't know. I know the locations of, shall we say, likely suspects who have not been in contact with the monster community in some time but that is all we know."

"Well then on we go for more adventure. We'll pack our things and be off then!" the group then stood and broke off to their rooms to grab their things.


	6. Chapter 6: A Weakened Copy

Chapter6.htm NKSD Normal NKSD 3 10 2001-11-08T04:46:00Z 2001-11-08T04:47:00Z 1 255 1457 North Kitsap School District 12 2 1789 9.3821 

*****************

**Chapter 6:**

**Weakened Copy**

*****************

_"Is there no Tryacle in Gilead?" Jerimiah 8:22_

- _The 1568 Bishops Bible, jokingly referred to as the Treacle Bible because of the translation of this verse._

- 

_"I don't even ride a Tryacle anymore Lina."_

_"Shut up Gourry."_

_-*-_

Copy-Xellos smiled to himself as he traveled to his next destination, Argus, a small village to the north. The Golden Dragons were justifiably suspicious, but the potential of resurrecting the Water Dragon King, would be too tempting to them. The monster race was weakened by the losses of Phibrizo, Gavv and Shabernigdo. If the Dragon race had the upper hand... 

Suddenly, a wave of weakness hit the pseudo-Mazoku. He would need to feed soon. '_That was the problem with being the copy of such a powerful monster, I need a lot of energy just to maintain all the abilities of Xellos.' _He thought to himself. _'Dad should be there by the time I get back.'_ He walked a little more slowly. Fortunately, a wagon loaded with straw happened by. Copy Xellos waved his hand the farmer waved back and pointed to the seat next to him. 

"Hello, going to Argus?" asked Copy-Xellos.

"Aye me laddie, I live there w' my wee lass and me bairn." The farmer went into a long discussion about what his wife and child looked like, what he would do when he grew up. How their cottage had belonged to his father and his father's father, etc. Simple hopes and dreams from a man who neither wanted the power nor the pomp of the world, but just a family and a home. His brough grew thicker as the miles passed by. 

"Will ye come to supper w' me and mine?"

"I would love to, my duties take me to the shrine of Argus. And I would go there for prayers, but I would be honored to go with you."

"Great!"


	7. Chapter 7: Got Xellos?

***************** 

*****************

****

Chapter 7:

Got Xellos?

*****************

__

Down in the depths of my fiery home

The summons bell will chime

Tempting you and all the earth

To join our sinful kind

The is a job to be done and I'm the one 

You people made me do it

Now is the time for your fate and I won't hesitate

To pull you down into this pit.

--Metallica, 'Jump in the Fire'

"Gee, Mr. Xellos, This place is empty too." noted Amelia. This was the second place that had been visited by the group. The first had been utterly destroyed, but with the village nearby left intact. The fact that the shrine, which had imprisoned the deceptive Mazoku Kracatow, had been destroyed did not concern Xellos. What did was the unalterable fact that if Kracatow had been freed that village would have been destroyed. The only- ONLY explanation was that someone had set her free. And had consigned her to oblivion. Forever. The first place had human bones there. At least the Mazoku lackey had died while fighting with his master.

"Didn't you claim there was a recorder here?" asked Zelgadis.

"Yeah, we also gotta find that holy flute thingy, right?" said Gourry.

"You dolt!" yelled Lina, banging him on the head "How can you even call the Recorder of Le' Ching, a 'holy flute thingy'?!? It's a legendary holy relic! Surely even you must have heard of it!"

Gourry's blank expression was that of a puppy dog that had been punished for something it did a week ago and had not the slightest recollection why it was being wapped. He shrugged.

Lina, after exasperatingly looking to heaven said, "It was carved from a sacred branch taken from Flagoon, the holy tree. By the ancient sage Le Ching. Its notes could clam a raging sea, an angry mob or keep all but the most powerful masters back."

"And that's was what was keeping Kracatow imprisoned here." finished Zelgadis. "Although it seems that whoever removed the flute was well prepared and either has imprisoned or destroyed her. I cannot believe that a monster would have been so weak."

"That's obvious." said Xellos, "But where have they gone? It seems that the rebel must be using humans or a humanoid to remove the objects of binding."

"Whoever did this, they were very careful to remove all traces of their presence" added Filia, "Miss Lina, this is terrible! The loss of these relics is priceless and besides what will keep these evil monsters bound from humanity?"

Zelgadis rolled his eyes and let them trail to the ground. Seeing something he bent over and picked it up. Long and string like… and it was PURPLE?!? With demon speed he tucked it into his belt pocket. "Well, I guess there's nothing here." He remarked in a near monotone. "We might as well go get something to eat." _'What is Xellos up to? Is he playing us for fools in his sick game? Or is he going to frame us all? Maybe he's killing off future competition, and may even need our help; after all, Lina is a sorcery genius. If so, then he may be prepared to use us as scapegoats if something goes wrong.'_

"YAYYY!!! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" exclaimed Gourry.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" joined in Amelia

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" chimed in Lina.


End file.
